


Firsts

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, but also a little bit of sex, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loved the idea of firsts. First kiss first, date first, boyfriend. He liked to hear peoples stories about them. Mickey Milkovich's stories especially.</p><p>This idea was inspired by a tumblr post by lesjouetsdudestin who mentioned that Ian was probably Mickey's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Ian loved the idea of firsts. First kiss first, date first boyfriend. He liked to hear peoples stories about them.

Even though he admits he squandered nearly every first he ever had. He got his first blow job before he ever got his first kiss. Roger Spikey his freshman year. Roger blew him but Ian was so not going to put that donkey dick in his mouth so he just jacked the kid off.

Kash was his first kiss. They were stocking the shelves and their eyes met and it just kind of...happened. 

His first time was with Kash too, in the store. It was rushed and kind of hot and Ian liked being on top...Ian never blew Kash though. Never really felt the urge too and Kash never asked, for it. So it just never happened.

So yeah, Ian squandered his first kiss and his first time and even his first boyfriend on people who ended up not mattering to him at all.

The one thing he did get right though? 

His first love, Mickey Milkovich.

What Ian didn't know was that for all the firsts Ian wasted? Mickey saved them, all of them for Ian.

Ian found all of this out on a beautiful lazy morning in the Gallagher house. It was around 10 am on a Wednesday so all of the kids were out of the house and already at school. Fiona was off of house arrest and secured a job as a waitress so she was gone too.

Mickey and Ian had moved into Frank's old room last week. Finally deciding to stop pretending like everyone in the house didn't know they were a couple.

Both men had been out until the sun came up, because Ian had work and Mickey had taken to going with him every night to try and keep the perverts away. They both woke up around the same time that morning and Ian was enjoying the feeling of Mickey's head on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist when suddenly words were coming out of his mouth.

“Tell me about your firsts.” Ian asked softly. Mickey raised his head slightly, looking up at Ian with his eyebrows raised.

“Firsts?”

“Yeah,” Ian smiled, playing with Mickey's hair. “Like your first time or your first date or your first kiss.”

Mickey shifted so that he was no longer laying on Ian, now sitting with his back against the headboard. Ian matched his movement and they sat shoulder to shoulder while Mickey reached over to the end table for his smokes.

“What are we fuckin 12 year old girls at a sleepover?” He mumbled, cigarette hanging from his lips as he spoke. Ian smiled a little more and bumped Mickey shoulder as he lit his smoke.

“Oh come on that's stuff I don't know about you. I would like to learn.”

Mickey took a drag and let it out, before snatching the cigarette with his fingers and scratching his eyebrow with the same hand.

“You already know all of those stories.” He admitted softly.

“Bullshit no I don't.” Ian said, turning his body to face Mickey, crossing his legs Indian style.

“Yeah actually you do firecrotch cause you were there.” Mickey admitted, not looking Ian in the eyes, trying to play with his cigarette or his own hair or anything to avoid looking at Ian while they had this gay ass emotional fucking conversation.

“For which one?” Ian asked, putting his hands on the Mickey's bare legs, playing with the hem of his boxers and the short blond hair on his thighs.

“All of em” Mickey said. It was so quiet Ian could barely hear it.

“Your first time?” Ian asked after a moment of shock.

“You, in my room that time.”

“Fuck.” Ian said, honestly taken back. 

“It wasn't like you made me realize I was gay or some shit I fucking knew that already. I just hadn't fucked anyone yet cause we live on the South side. You just got me fucking hot barging in and fighting me like that.” Mickey admitted, tamping out his cigarette as he spoke and turning to finally look Ian in the eyes. 

“You are the only person I ever bottomed for too. Couldn't risk being someone's bitch in juvie and the only girls I ever fucked were Angie and....well...ya know....her, and some skank in the Alibi once I think.”

Mickey looked just a little bit sad so Ian leaned in and gave him a soft kiss of reassurance that the pain of their past was gone now. They were safe now.

They just stared at each other for a moment and Ian smiled softly speaking again.

“Your first date?” He asked, trying to take advantage of the vulnerability Mickey was showing.

“I don't think the nights at the dugout or in the back of the store were dates or anything but...the time we snuck into the Socks game and you blew me in the bathroom....I guess that was our first date.” Mickey answered, his voice as soft as Ian had ever heard it. Like he was afraid that if the words were any louder someone would ridicule him for it.

Ian remembered that night like it was yesterday. It was about a week after Mickey started working at the Kash and Grab and Ian and Mickey both happened to have the night off. Jimmy scored some tickets so Ian invited Mickey along and Mickey got turned on watching Ian eat a hotdog.

“You know that was my first blow job.” Ian said. “Like the first one I ever gave.” Mickey's eyebrows went up and he smirked.

“Yeah?” He asked Ian nodded and Mickey let his hand fall to graze Ian's where they were still resting on his leg.

“Well that's the first one I ever got. And you were the first one I ever gave too.”

“No shit?” Ian asked half sarcastically. Deep down he knew he was the only person Mickey ever blew but it was sort of lovely to get that confirmation.

“So all that time you didn't want me to kiss you, and you got jealous that I let Ned kiss me....that wasn't because you didn't want me to kiss you? You had just never kissed anyone before?” Ian asked, leaning close to his boyfriend, whispering at this point.

Mickey looked deep into Ian's eyes and nodded his head slightly.

“Sex and kissing never connected for me. Sex was sex but kissing was relationship shit and I never gave a fuck about relationships...not until you.”

Ian couldn't take it anymore and leaned in to give Mickey a deep, slow passionate kiss. Mickey slid one hand to the back of Ian's neck and the other around his back, pulling Ian in closer.

The kiss quickly turned heated and Ian and Mickey's tongues slid against each other, breaking the kiss every so often to breathe. After a minute, Mickey got aggressive and pushed Ian's shoulders so that his back was once again against the headboard, not even pausing the attack before straddling his waist and grinding their hips together.

Ian groaned into the kiss before breaking it. Blood quickly rushing to his dick as Mickey's hips made those magical teasing movements. He pulled on Mickey's hair with the hand that wasn't currently squeezing his ass.

“I fucking love that I was your first everything.” Ian growled, staring to bit at Mickey's neck in between his words.

“First kiss.” Bite “First fuck.” Bite. “First date.” Bite. “First love.”

On the last words Ian bit down as hard as he could and Mickey let out a groan that was somewhere between pleasure and pain as Ian sucked at his neck, marking what was his.

Mickey continued his hip movements, grinding down on Ian harder and harder each time. Ian let go of Mickey's neck and moved the older man's head so that they were eye to eye.

“I am your first love right Mick?” Ian asked, lust fully taking over. “You love me so fucking much. I'm gonna be your last love too. You and me for fucking ever.”

Mickey moaned at the combination of Ian's words and the younger man's fingers that found their way into Mickey's boxers and were now teasing his entrance.  
“Yes. Fuck yes.” Mickey responded, bringing their lips together in another kiss.

“I fucking love you Gallagher. I will always fucking love you. Now fuck me already.”

Ian smirked at Mickey's desperation, flipping them over so that he was in between Mickey's legs and they were both pulling at the clothes they had.

As Ian fucked his boyfriend into the mattress that day, he started thinking of all the other firsts he and Mickey still had. And how he couldn't fucking wait to do every single one of them.


End file.
